Bellchime Trail
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: Bellchime Trail was beautiful around this time of year. It was quiet… It was such a reserved place… Sure, lots of people knew about it, but anyone who went there always rushed through… No one stopped to take in the beauty of nature.


Bellchime Trail

Pokemon Adventures manga/ Pokemon G/S/C/HG/SS

I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

* * *

He sighed for the fourth time that minute. He had been staring intently at his computer, shuffling through his PC box. He couldn't leave his pokémon for just _anyone_, y'know. They had to go to someone important…someone _special_. Or maybe he could disperse them…? Yeah, that'd be the best idea. Red would get some of them…a lot of them… Silver…he would get a few, maybe. Green had to get a few of his pokémon, too. He could have Typhlosion. Green liked the fire types, didn't he? So this would make a wonderful addition to his collection. And Red had adored his Ho-oh, so…his Ho-oh… Gold paused, remembering when he caught his beloved Ho-oh...

_It was late evening when he had finally reached the top of the Tin Tower. The Kimono girls were waiting at the top as well, ready to summon the great bird of color and fire. He spoke to each one of them before proceeding with the ritual dance. He stared up at the sky as the dance was danced and the bells were ringed. He couldn't believe what he saw! The legendary Ho-oh had actually been summoned! It was here! It was beautiful! It was…._huge_! He had known that some of the legendaries were pretty big, but he was expecting something around the size of an actual bird. But...it was here! And now…now he had to fight it. _

_He fought brilliantly, confusing it and paralyzing it until the very moment in which the master ball had stopped moving. He did it. He scooped the ball up and held it high, along with an excited jump and a big smile. He had done it. Gold had successfully caught Ho-oh._

So…Ho-oh couldn't just go to anyone. It had to be someone special. And though Gold never heard Red talk much, he had always seen that look in his eyes whenever Ho-oh was out. Red wanted it, and it was obvious, as much as he tried to hide it. Who would everyone else go to? Green got Typhlosion, Red got Ho-oh, Silver got…Silver. Gold supposed that in all actuality, Silver shouldn't be getting any of his pokémon. All of this was essentially his fault. So…screw Silver! He wasn't getting _any_ of Gold's pokémon! It would be an insult to them, anyway… To have to have an owner like Silver… Jeez, Gold never could figure out how Sneazel could even begin to stand him…His pokémon would just have to be divided between Green and Red, he supposed. And Silver could just rot and die for all he cared.

Gold jumped when he felt the zubat that had followed him home land on his head. He wasn't expecting that… And he couldn't seem to get the damned zubat away from him! He'd used a repel (this pokémon was still technically wild), and that didn't work. He threw some really tasty pokémon food out of the door. That didn't work either. Nothing seemed to work to get these stupid bats away from him! Why was it that pokémon seemed to come to him when he wanted to be left alone? Permanently? He knew they sensed it…He knew they were trying to prevent it. He wouldn't even let his own pokémon out of their pokéballs just for that reason. Oh well… Nothing could prevent what was to happen. The merciless torment was going to end soon… It would be dangerous. It would be bloody. It was probably unnecessary, but in Gold's eyes, it had to be done.

But…he was going to miss them. His pokémon, anyway. He would love to take them with him, but that wouldn't be right. They were worth more than that. _Way_ more. He had several notes written out, every detail of his plan carefully explained and all the reasons why. Everything was set up perfectly. He didn't really worry about his alibi. He didn't need one. And the post plans? Well, he didn't need those, either. Everyone would understand one it was all over and done with…

He shut off his computer after assigning his pokémon to specially marked boxes, and decided to get the party underway. He set all of his pokémon on his bedside table, and once again tried to shoo the zubat away. There was just something about this zubat that made Gold suspicious… Oh well. He could tell that there wasn't any harm in a wild zubat following him. Oh, but what if he got attacked in the tall grass? Oh well? Who cared, anyway? He'd just walk right past them like he'd been doing lately. Or point his pool cue at them or something like that… It's not very effective.

He exited his house with a sad look in his eye, and made way for Ecruteak. He wouldn't be staying there long. He just wanted to visit the Tin Tower. …sort of. Really, he wanted to check out Bellchime Trail. But Morty was there… He wanted a picture. Gold had gone ahead with it, Morty looking all happy and stuff to see him… Man, guilt trip, much? Hopefully, Morty wouldn't be there this time. He usually isn't on this particular day of the week.

Bellchime Trail was beautiful around this time of year. It was quiet… It was such a reserved place… Sure, lots of people knew about it, but anyone who went there always rushed through… No one stopped to take in the beauty of nature. And that's what Gold was here to do. He was here to absorb the radiant wonder that was the Bellchime Trail for the rest of his life.

Gold sat down on the caramel-colored leaves out of the main way of the path. He laid out his tools of choice that being a switchblade knife, a syringe, a few vials of colorless, odorless liquid, and his pool cue. He wasn't sure what he needed that for, but he felt a little more confident about it with his trusted cue beside him. He carefully took the syringe and vials in hand, filling it with half of each of the colorless liquids. Gold _hated_ needles, but he supposed it would do. He set the filled syringe aside, and picked up the switchblade knife, flipping it open. After pulling up his sleeves, he made a few deep incisions across the thickest veins he could find in his arm. All too soon, his arm and the delicate leaves underneath him were covered in a sticky red liquid… Then he remembered. There was something he was supposed to do after he cut himself open.

He reached for the syringe and unzipped his jacket, and lifted his shirt to reveal pale, but a slightly toned chest. Closest to the heart, he supposed. He shoved the needle into his chest. Not right where his heart was, but on the side where the blood would be on its way to cycle through the heart. _Immediately_. Gold knew it took a few minutes to work… Just think, if he had done it anywhere else, the mixture wouldn't even _get_ to the heart in time. He would bleed out completely before _that_ happened… Oh well…The strange mixture of pokémon stuff… (that's all he could think of what to call it…) would be setting in soon. It was amazing, though. No one but Gold would have ever figured out that it you combined a pokémon's poison powder, stun powder, leech seeds, sleep powder, and toxins would be harmful to humans if mixed together with a dose of silver powder and Olivine brand oil. It sure took a mastermind to figure _that _one out, didn't it?

Gold sighed again. He could feel the poison setting in… He could feel the stun spore's effect taking him away the feeling in his legs… He could feel the sleep powder setting into his eyes… And he could feel the poison powder and toxins setting into his heart. It stung, much like the cuts on his arm did. His head felt fuzzy…but he supposed that was normal for losing so much blood by this point. He let himself slump onto the ground, head falling onto a reddened patch of leaves. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. What was it…? It was purple, and…up in the air..? Why would there be a purple something floating about him…? Oh yeah… He remembered the wild zubat that had followed him here. He guessed that meant that this zubat saw everything, didn't it? Oh well…it's a damned zubat. No one cares about zubats. Just like…no, he wouldn't go into that when he was so close to what he so strongly desired… Yes, it was soon… He spotted something on the ground… Something that looked familiar. Oh yeah. It was Morty's scarf. How'd that get here…? He must've dropped it here yesterday… Gold picked up the scarf, holding it close to his heart. Hah…this scarf smelled like Gengar…

He supposed this was a gentle as it could get. He'd cut himself open, and poisoned himself. That was quick and easy, right..? Luckily, no one really came through here at this time of day… They were usually at Goldenrod's National Park… This meant that he had this lovely trail all to himself to decay in… Gold smiled at the thought. It was absolutely marvelous… It would be over soon. In a matter of minutes, Gold would be gone. The legend that never made it… The boy who would have been the first to defeat Red on Mt. Silver…The boy who _would have_ had a lot of things… Very soon, Ho-oh would meet its new owner…

Morty was terrified at what he saw before him. He had only gone back to the Bellchime Trail because he forgot his scarf… And what he found…it was… Well…he wasn't sure what he thought of it… He saw his friend, his dear friend curled up on the ground in a massive pile of blood-stained leaves, clutching his scarf to his chest… _His_ scarf. Morty wasn't sure whether or not he had the courage to loosen the rigor mortis grip on his now bloodied scarf… What should he do? Should he call the police? No…He highly doubted that this was a murder situation, especially since Gold had been talking to him a lot lately, and…things were _not_ going well for the boy… Morty looked above his best friend's body, and saw a zubat. What the hell was a zubat doing here? He knew all of Gold's pokémon like the back of his hand, and this particular zubat did _not_ fit the correct description. But…this zubat wasn't important now.

The blond-haired gym leader made a dismal call to the police, reporting the lifeless body of Gold Mahogany to them on the scene of Bellchime Trail… He was told that they would be there shortly, with an ambulance just in case… What was Morty to do now…? He sat down next to his deceased companion, and smoothed down the hair that had fallen out of his hat. It was so soft… It was a strange comparison to the cold body that owned such beautiful hair… It was despairing to see him like this… But the only thing he could do now…was wait.

* * *

As a note, I know Gold's last name isn't really Mahogany, but I think it sounds nice.


End file.
